Aquaman
by the-gold-eyed-girl
Summary: Someone finally explains why Percy is indeed not like Aquaman. Based on the first time I ever saw a picture of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the first time I ever saw a picture of Aquaman.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"Repair Boy!"

"Beast Boy!"

*Sigh* "I'm not green, Leo."

"We'll see…for now."

"LEO! What was that?"

"Nothing, Beauty Queen!"

"Hey! Only I get to call her that!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your tail in a twist, Superman."

"Hey! I look _nothing_ like that guy!"

"Yeah, right, because you aren't both blond, wear glasses **(A/N: Okay, so** ** _Superman_** **doesn't, but Clark Kent does)** , and can fly. The only difference is that _he_ is stronger than the average person. Or at least _strong."_

"Yeah, well, _Aquaman_ -"

"Jason, I'm going to have to stop you on that one." Everyone looked up and blinked at Annabeth, the one person who had dared to interrupt them in one of their favourite pastimes; a shouting match while insulting each other by name-calling with regards to their respective skills, looks, and abilities. Yup, it really was fun and quite simple.

"Whadd'ya mean, 'Beth?"

"One: Leo, NEVER refer to me as 'Beth' again. Two, I was saying that you guys _may_ want to consider this: Have you guys ever actually _seen_ a picture of Aquaman?"

"Um, okay, sorry, I guess… No, reading comics is _murder_ on dyslexia-" At this, everyone save for Frank nodded in agreement.

"Well, Leo, in my opinion, Percy and Aquaman look _nothing_ alike. Take a look…" Annabeth grabbed her computer that happened to be next to her, for the convenience of the writer not needing to add an extra paragraph about how said demigod daughter of Athena _got_ said laptop **(And BOOM goes the forth wall! For those who absolutely** ** _love_** **the insanity and chaos that the breaking of the forth wall ensues, watch all episodes of Sonic X - it's great.)** , and turned it on.

Quickly, she typed in on her chosen search engine, 'Aquaman', and clicked on the first image that loaded.

Silence. A quiet whistle from the one and only Leo Valdez, but otherwise, nothing.

Finally, someone -cough FRANK cough- said something. "That looks more like Jason than Percy."

Next: "OH MY GODS. Do you know what this means?" Leo's face looked on the verge of cracking, his beam was so big. "In this room, we have a blond Superman, and a black-haired Aquaman."

More silence. Then, "Bro. We could _totally_ win a fan convention or something like that. I could like, put on a costume or something, then go in like, a tank, and you could do a bunch of backstage stuff. Just imagine the looks on people's faces." At this Percy grinned and nodded energetically.

"Boys!" The two scheming demigods' girlfriends reprimanded at the same time.

"But _Annabeth!_ " Percy exclaimed the same time as Jason whined "But _Piper!_ "

"No 'buts'! Those poor mortals won't know what to think!" The daughter of Aphrodite's tone was firm, though her slight smirk gave away what she was trying to hide - the obvious fact that she would find that very humorous indeed.

"Exactly!" Said a mischievous-looking Leo. "Just think of all the fun we could have!" He then turned to Jason and Percy and said, "I could design and build a tank, Jason could go in, and do that weird thing he did with the evil coffee guys back on the Argo II, you know, with the deal with Kym? And Percy could be backstage or hiding behind the tank, and as Jason does, I dunno, some hand…gestures, Percy could command the fish to do stuff with his weird Poseidony-fish-telepathy thingy. And Frank-"

"Uh-uh, count me out of this. If in any way you guys get your girlfriends to allow this…I definitely want to be a part of the audience."

The three boys grinned somewhat manically. "Don't worry dude, Calypso'll probably buy some story that average people do this kinda thing, and even if she doesn't…well, she decided to be my girlfriend, didn't she? She knows that 'average' wasn't what she signed up for when she accepted this." Leo gestured to himself.

Piper turned to Annabeth. "Are we even going to try to convince these crazy people to not go through with this?"

Annabeth faced Piper with a smile growing rapidly. "Nah. Let's just wait and see how this goes. Either way, we'll either see a bunch or mortals flipping out or our demented boyfriends humiliate themselves. Just make sure we have a camera. Gods know the Stolls'll do _anything_ to get their hands on some pictures of _this_. And by the end of the day, everyone else at camp'll probably have payed them to get a copy."

Hearing this, the two sons of the elder gods turned to a radiant son of Hephaestus **(YAS! SPELLED THAT CORRECTLY WITHOUT SPELL CHECK OR ANYTHING! Hell yeah!)**. "We're in. Let's blow some mortal minds."

Frank turned to Hazel, who answered his unspoken query. "Can't wait to see how this turns out."

 **Aaaaaand SCENE! So yeah, guys, I apologise for the somewhat really bad beginning, but you guys'll just have to bear with it. I originally planned on having this story end with them making a list and deciding who bore more resemblance to Aquaman; Jason or Percy, but I have to admit - I like this ending** ** _much_** **better.**

 **That's about all I have to say today! Remember, stay shiny and love life! Peace out, guys!**


	2. AN - To continue or not to continue

Hey guys :)

I got a review asking me to continue (thanks by the way, glad you want to see the rest - I'm taking it as a compliment). I originally planned this to be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews asking to continue, I'll try and do another chapter. Sound good? See ya-

~the-gold-eyed-girl


End file.
